


Hesitations and Revelations

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finally comes out to Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitations and Revelations

The night after Cecil’s show was an incredibly lazy one for him and Carlos. They had decided to order an obscene amount of steamed dumplings and noodles from the nearby Chinese restaurant and tipped the delivery woman handsomely when she arrived earlier than the estimated time before pigging out while on the couch together. Since Carlos had paid for the food, Cecil allowed him to choose what they watched on Netflix. He tried to act surprised when the other chose another documentary about something hard to understand and very scientific.

Cecil didn’t mind it too much though. Most of his attention was on Carlos anyway, watching as the handsome man stared intently at the television while he ate. The scientist didn’t even seem to mind that whatever was inside of the dumplings was squirming around inside before he bit down into them, filling his mouth with unidentified meat and spices. He was getting used to how things worked in Night Vale and this made Cecil’s love for him grow.

Slowly Cecil reached out to Carlos, running a hand down his stubble covered cheek. The other moaned softly, tilting his head to the side, allowing Cecil more flesh to touch. Carlos seemed to be a fan of gentle petting and stroking and Cecil was always willing to oblige him. Cecil smiled and giggled as he reacted as planned, shifting a little on the couch to get closer to him. “My beautiful Carlos…” he whispered.

He blushed and bowed his head a little, trying to hide his face in his box of noodles, mumbling something about not being as beautiful as Cecil thought. He didn’t protest when the other continued to touch him, his own body shivering in pleasure from the contact. For all of his protests about being called “perfect” and “beautiful”; Carlos had to admit that he loved it when Cecil touched him like this. It made him feel so special.

Cecil’s hand started to toy with the top button of Carlos’ shirt and all of the happiness vanished. “No!” Carlos cried out, leaping to his feet. He winced when he saw how startled Cecil had become, looking up at him in confusion. “I’m sorry…it’s just…”

Cecil however did not seem upset about Carlos’ reaction in the slightest and he only looked up at him sadly, the gems of his cane glowing a nervous light blue, fading in and out. “Carlos, if you’re Ace you can tell me,” he assured him.

“Ace? N-no…no, that’s not it.”

“Because we don’t have to do anything sexual if you never want to. I love you too much to make you uncomfortable, Carlos.”

“I’m not Ace. It’s just…” Carlos chewed on his bottom lip, toying with the bottom of his t-shirt.

“Just what, my love?” Cecil asked. An idea suddenly came to him and he pursed his lips, giving the other a disapproving glare. “Carlos! If this is because I have Fibro I’ll have you know that people with my condition can have sex just as well as..!”

“It’s not because of that either.”

“Then what..?”

“I’ve had…previous boyfriends…leave after…”

Cecil cocked an eyebrow, frowning as he shifted on the couch, leaning on his cane as he pushed himself onto his feet, looking at the other in concern. “After..?” he gently prompted.

“After they see me naked.”

“They left you after seeing you naked?! Were they monstrous fools?!” Cecil squawked. “Carlos, you are so perfect and handsome and…”

Carlos held up a hand to stop Cecil from going any further. He bit his lip as his mind started to race, wondering what he should do now. Cecil wasn’t going to be satisfied unless he had some kind of definitive answer. He also knew that he should at least give the man a chance to prove that Carlos could really trust him.

“Carlos?”

“…Follow me into the bedroom?”

Cecil blinked at the request but he nodded, turning the television off before following after the scientist to the bedroom, his cane clicking softly on the ground. “Where do you want me to..?”

“Sit on the bed?” He watched as Cecil obliged and he couldn’t help the sudden sensation of tightness building in his chest. He wanted to trust Cecil with this, he really did but… but he had trusted the other men in his life too and things had soured instantly as soon as his shirt and pants came off. Their expressions of lust had soured and turned to disgust and anger, some of them accusing Carlos of wasting their time.

He didn’t want Cecil to leave him too, not in a place like this…

Carlos was still toying with the bottom of his t-shirt, his head bowed as he struggled to summon up the courage to pull it off. Cecil wasn’t saying anything now and he lifted his head a little to see what he was doing. The radio host was sitting on the side of the bed, both of his feet firmly on the ground, both hands resting on the top of his cane, chin on top of the back of the top hand. The gems on his cane were changing colors rapidly, a sign of his own internal curiosity about what Carlos would be showing him.

Cecil noticed Carlos’ hesitation, “you don’t have to…”

“I…I think I want to,” Carlos confessed.

“Only do it if you want to, my love.”

Carlos nodded, offering Cecil a shy smile. He shut his eyes tightly then, holding his breath as he pulled his t-shit off in one swift motion, standing in front of Cecil with his arms down at his sides and his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the other’s shouts and cries of objection.

Cecil frowned, tilting his head to the side. He saw that Carlos was wearing what looked like a very thick strapped sports bra? But the material went down to just above his belly button and looked tighter than a normal bra would be. “…What am I supposed to be upset about?” he finally asked.

Slowly Carlos opened his eyes, looking at Cecil in confusion. “Huh?”

He shrugged a little, “I don’t see anything out of place?”

“…Are you serious?”

“…Yes?”

“Cecil, I’m wearing a binder.”

“I  _know_ what a binder is, Carlos. They sell them at the clothing shop down the street,” Cecil sniffed. “Just because Night Vale is a small town that doesn’t mean we’re uneducated country bumpkins or something!”

“Cecil, I have breasts!”

“Well obviously! That’s what binders press down on so the chest looks flat!” Cecil said with a smile. “Honestly, Carlos! To think I wouldn’t know what a binder is!”

“I don’t have a penis to fuck you with,” Carlos blurted out. This was insane. Cecil wasn’t yelling at him or storming out of the apartment. He was just sitting there, a smile on his face.

Cecil just shrugged, “we can always go buy you one at the sex shop. You can pick whatever size and girth you want!”

Carlos’ anxiety and fear slowly started to melt away at Cecil’s words and he blinked as he stared at the other. “You really don’t care?”

Cecil smiled as he stood up, walking over to Carlos as he reached out, taking the other’s hand and giving it a tender squeeze. “Carlos, you are the most perfect  _man_  I have ever known in my life. You are beautiful and perfect in my eyes and in my heart. Those others who chased you away because of your body are fools and they do not deserve to remain in your mind hurting you.”

His eyes burned with unshed tears as he started to smile, choking back a soft sob as he hugged Cecil tightly, burying his face against the other’s neck. “Cecil…”

“Carlos…perfect Carlos,” Cecil whispered into his ear, smiling at the way Carlos’ stubble covered cheeks burned a bright red at his words.


End file.
